A Rose For Mothra
by Donny W
Summary: Mothra feels lonely on Valentine's Day after a strenuous battle. Will anybody come to make her feel better?


Author's Note – I decided not to be cynical this Valentine's Day. So here is my kaiju tribute to the Halmark Holiday.

* * *

Mothra let out a deep sigh as she sat at the ocean's edge watching the stars wielding by during the early hours of the morning. It had been a long night of battling a giant flock of Gyaos, so she was exhausted and making a vain attempt at recuperating. The great insect often found her emotions after a battle slinking down into the doldrums. Mothra would always try her hardest to protect the planet but rarely would receive anything for her strenuous and life-threatening work.

The icy cold wind from the north whipped across Infant Island, giving Mothra intense shivers despite having layers of fur providing warmth. It wasn't often she felt the sensation of being cold. No shield or comfort could protect her from the darkness of the world that surrounded her. No matter how much good Mothra seemed to spread, evil followed closely behind it like night following day. It was never ending, and Mothra felt apathy gradually creeping into her emotions like a stealthy owl.

Dizziness crept into Mothra's senses as she noticed the eastern horizon becoming more vibrant. It was a couple hours before the sun peaked her celestial eye over the island, and the insect hadn't rested in days. Her antennae drooped as her eyes began to dim until she fell vulnerable to slumber.

Several hours later Mothra woke to the sound of birds chirping above her head and a warmer breeze coming in from the south-west. The humidity in the air seemed to increase as the sun climbed higher into the tropical sky. Mothra turned her multi-faceted sapphire eyes toward the vast ocean in front of her. She noticed that her feet and wing-tips were wet, she came to the conclusion that she had slept through the tide.

An elongated screech came from deep within as Mothra stretched her wings and moved her position in order to find more comfort in the warmer sands. For a moment she thought about flying back to her cavern toward the interior of the island, but once she touched the warm sands flying seemed pretty pointless. Mothra was entitled to be lazy once in awhile, damn it.

A loud splash caught Mothra's attention, and she turned to face the ocean again. On the calm waters floated a large rose no bigger than a human fishing boat. Mothra jostled her antennas and thought for a moment that she was still dreaming. The deity slinked back toward the ocean until her claws were being doused by the waves. Strenuously she reached out while carefully making sure she wasn't going to get her wings wet, and grabbed the bottom of the rose with one of her claws.

Mothra gasped once she realized she wasn't dreaming. The soft dexterity of the rose and the warm red fire within its petals seemed extremely real. But it couldn't be! Roses that size were not native on Earth, it was impossible! Suddenly rough air currents from the sky battered the sand and water around Mothra, causing her to release a startled chirp.

While holding the rose so it wasn't blown away on the waves, Mothra glanced up in order to see where the intense wind was come from. Several hundred feet above her a black and red winged creature glided effortlessly. The horned face of the insect Battra roared through the day-scape.

_"Battra! You got sand in my eyes!"_ Mothra cried, finding the strength to finally laugh. If she had a human mouth she would no doubt be smiling.

_"Hehe sorry. Do you like your rose!?"_ he cried while flying circles around Mothra's land-based body.

_"Yes…"_ Mothra chuckled slightly, her wings becoming slightly luminescent in the yellowy swirls---her equivalent to human blushing. _"Where on Earth did you get a rose this large! You weren't bribing Biollante again were you!?"_

Battra giggled as he flew stationary above Mothra, but he did not answer. He was well aware that Mothra knew of his dealings with Biollante---every major human holiday Battra would bring something to his love. On Christmas the insect brought Mothra a large Christmas Tree from Time Square New York, of course he put it back at Mothra's digression. All of these present suggestions came straight out of the maw of the plant beast.

_"Hehe look!"_ Battra pointed toward the ocean with one of his dark gray claws.

Mothra turned and noticed at least a dozen more roses floating toward the island. By now her wings were blazing with yellow blush as she watched each one of them touch the shore delicately.

_"Happy Valentine's Day, my angel!"_ Battra romantically spouted as he began to fly circles around the insect Goddess once again.

Mothra laughed and rubbed the side of her face with one of her claws.

_"Happy Valentine's Day you dork."_

Battra happily flew backwards, upside down and did spirals in the air in celebration of his happiness. There were moments where he literally flew circles around the entire island! Mothra giddily held the rose close to her heart until utter horror plagued her sight.

_"Hunny, watch out!"_

In Battra's intense joy, he did not watch where he was going and ran straight into the side of a mountain


End file.
